Bring Me That Horizon
by hawkeyeforever
Summary: A short one-shot set immediately after AWE. Spoilers. Elizabeth recalls memories of her time with Will after watching him sail away on the Dutchman.


**Bring Me That Horizon**

She wasn't sure how long she stood there, staring intently at the horizon. In her mind, she saw the flash of green burn brightly over and over again, and with it taking away her love. She felt warmth run down her cheeks, and knew without checking that she was crying, silent sobs wracking her thin frame. She waited there, hoping against hope that he would just appear again, and tell her that he would never really leave, and that it had only been a cruel joke. But she knew that it wasn't. The man that she had been in love with for so long, her husband, her best friend, her pirate was truly gone, unable to return for ten years.

She drew in a deep, slightly shaky breath, before slowly turning and walking down the beach, allowing the gentle waves to lap at her bare feet. As the warm saltwater broke around her legs, it brought back a thousand memories of all the times she had been with him, near him.

She thought about how they had first met, on a ship when they were just ten years old. When he had opened his eyes briefly and chocked out his name, she had been utterly captivated by his dark chocolate brown eyes. She had seen a fragile strength, and a true beauty within the warm gaze.

They had been nearly inseparable as they grew up, even though her father disliked her having her best friend be a mere blacksmith apprentice. She never cared though; in her mind, he was perfect.

The clean sea breeze brushed her long honey hair away from her face, and she absently brought up one hand to brush away an errant strand. She remembered when he had done the same after their first kiss, one rough gentle hand cupping her face, his thumb stroking her soft cheek. She smiled slightly as she pictured the look in his eyes after their kiss. He had looked so awed, as if she had just given him the world. She had no doubt that she had looked the same.

Presently she reached a tall shady palm tree and sat down against its trunk, the shadows enveloping her and offering a brief respite from the scorching sun. A small sigh escaped her lips as she leaned forward and rested her chin her knees, her arms wrapped underneath her long legs. Her eyes fluttered shut as more and more bittersweet memories crossed her mind, leaving her powerless to stop the tide of pictures that floated through her mind.

She slowly traced her fingers across her lips as she recalled every kiss, every caress, every embrace, and every touch. Each one had sent a powerful fire through her veins, warming every part of her body as she came alive at the mere brush of his lips against her own, one of his hands curled lightly at the base of her neck.

A lone tear rolled down her cheek and landed heavily on her knee. Never had she felt so alone, so afraid, in her entire life. She didn't want to leave this tiny little island haven. Here the memories of their first and currently last night together were strong and bright in her mind's eye. She was terrified that if she left then it would fade, and she would be left with nothing to cling to as she waited for him to come back to her.

She never imagined, even in her dizziest daydreams, that their wedding would be in the middle of a full scale war, nor that it would be followed closely by his tragic death. She knew that as long as she lived, she would never be able to forget the sight of her Will being stabbed in front of her, his life bleeding away before she had a chance to say goodbye. Even though he came back, and she knew she would see him again, it didn't hurt any less to think of losing him to such a cruel end. She would forever be in Jack's debt for giving up the chance to be immortal and offering Will a chance to stay with her.

Eventually, as sand falls though an hourglass, she knew that she had to go. She intended to get a ride on the _Empress _back to Port Royal, before giving up captaincy. As much as she loved being out on open waters, nothing but the ship below her feet to her name, she couldn't find the will to sail without him beside her. It just wouldn't be right.

She headed towards her small dinghy, but before she climbed in she stopped dead and turned, eyes falling on the spot where she had last seen the _Dutchman _before sunset.

She felt emotion come spiraling back through her, and she raised her chin as she gazed out at sea. "'Keep a weather eye on the horizon,'" she repeated his last words under her breath, heart beating powerfully in her chest. "I will always wait for you my William, forever and a day if I must. I will keep your heart safe, as I know you will keep mine. I will never stop loving you, or stop thinking about you for a single moment. Ten years will we have to wait, but nothing, not even death can stop our love. Stay safe, darling, and then return. I will be waiting for you, eyes forever set on the horizon. I love you Will."

And with those last departing words, she placed the chest containing Will's heart in the small boat, and sailed towards her ship. She never did take her eyes of the red and gold sunset.

**A/N: I recently watched PotC, At World's End, and couldn't help but write this. I may continue it at some point, though I'll probably just leave it as it is. I love Will/Elizabeth, so this was actually very enjoyable to write. If you could, please leave me a review on your thoughts. I'd greatly appreciate it. Cheers!**

**Hawk**


End file.
